The World Within Peril
by Moon-sama
Summary: Virgilia and Featherine explored the world of Gielinor, watching time fly by and saw events that some had saw before. Upon returning, something had changed... what will they find in the world of RuneScape? Was it or will it fall to the forces of evil? Or will they join them? Some hints of Virgilia/Featherine.


Sitting down, sipping some tea, Virgilia took a look into her cup. She looked at her reflection with her nearly closed eyes and silver hair with hat. It was quite empty in the Metaworld when she took a look, giving a sigh. It's normally never like this when shes around, and even Gaap wasen't there. Perhaps they were playing some massive game? Either way, it gave her a chance to be alone, and have some quality time to herself.

"**It's been such a long time...**" she said to her reflection. as she swirled the tea with a spoon, and sipped it. "**Such a **_**very**_** long time.**"

Making a journal appear, she took a book, which said the words "_Memories of Gielinor_" and took a look inside. She then saw pictures of a black haired woman with long hair and open eyes, together with a woman who has purple hair, but it was shorter, and much more younger looking.

"**Ahh... I remember this. this took place long ago**" she said with a smile. "**When me and Featherine were learning magic, our master took us to this world to learn some other things!**"

She couldn't remember... was it the Fifth century of this world that they were taken to? All she could remember was that it was the year 169 since their visit. Turning to the next page, she saw that she was struggling to keep up with Featherine who was apparently running to a town next in the picture.

"**Ah Avarroka... What a wonderful town that was.**" she pointed out.

After looking at the pictures more and more as they grew older, Featherine teleported into the room which she gave a smile.

"**Greetings Lady Virgilia.**" she said as she sat down next to her. Virgilia only gave a small glare.

"**Oh... hello there Featherine...**" she said with a slight tone of negitivity.

Since they had became witches, their relationship overtime greatly detoriated to the point where Virgilia grew a small dislike into Featherine. It was as if their friendship just drifted apart as they stopped interacting and begun to teach their respective students.

"**Mistress** **Featherine...**" Virgilia said. "**Do you recall the world of Gielinor?**"

Featherine then placed her finger on her chin and begun to think.

"**Yes I do recall, but that was a whille ago.**" she said as she looked at Virgilia. "**Why do you ask?**" Virgilia then showed Featherine her memory book as she showed it at Featherine's face. Featherine took a small look as she leaned over to see it.

"**Aha!~ I know what you are talking about **_**exactly**_** now!**" she said with a smile. "**The world where we both ventured during our studies under our master, am I correct?**"

Viriglia gave a nod. "**We've entered the world during it's Fifth age, therefore, we weren't involved in the God Wars.**" she stated. Featherine then smiled and tilted her head.

"**Then if you miss it so much, why don't we go back and take a look at what's changed? We do have some unfinished buisness there anyways**."

Those words just lightened up Virgilia's day. A smile appeared on her face, and all negative thoughts about Featherine just vanquished.

"**That would be nice...**" she said. "**I'd love to return back and go back to adventuring once again. It's boring to just sit here and watch Battler and Beatrice fightng the same game over and over again.**"

Featherine then gave a small laugh from such a comment that was true. "**Well, that is if only we could find that world crystal that our master had.**" she said as she looked up. "**Unless you have it? Because the last time I remembered, you locked it up?**"

Virgilia then tried to remember how she actually stored it. "**Yes... I had to lock it inside of a secret meta-room to prevent anyone from finding it. Especially Beatrice and mostly, Bernkastel. If anyone would of found it, who knows what the fate of that world would be? Besides, I don't think Guthix would of appreciated if you were to have that happen...**"

Featherine nodded.

"**No one could trust those two either way.**" she said. "**But... we are going to return to it right?**"

Virgilia nodded and gave a smile. She then snapped her fingers and soon enough, the two disappeared into golden magic, they were then sent inside of a rather, purple looking room. It didn't looked like a normal meta room, almost like a temple of sort dedicated to some god.

"**I know you worship Zaros, Virgilia, but you seriously had to show it off like this?**" Featherine said as she looked around the Zarosian temple-like area.

"**It makes it so then the two would not know who the forgotten god even is.**" She said as she closed her eyes at a small chest with three locks on it. She then begun to chant the words to open it.

"**Deniur Dna Tpurroc Si Dnalsi Amijnekkor!**"

The locks of the chest had begun to break off one by one. By then, all six of them were clicked off, each with symbols of the diferent gods coming off, as she grabbed the box and opened it. Inside, was a unusually hexogonal crystal with smooth sides, shining green.

"**Here it is. The World of Gielinor.**" she said as she placed it near Featherine. "**Close your eyes, and we will go extremely fast.**"

Featherine nodded as she held onto Viriglia's shoulders and butted heads with her with the shimmer of the crystal, until a flashing green was seen. The two were then gone, with the crystal dropping back into the case. However, the chest did not automatically closed, leaving it unlocked.

...

Bright flashes and warps were seen as the two appeared in the middle of somewhere. However, those lines just came to memory. "**Hey! Get your hands off of there!**" a gruff voice said as sounds of a pummeling mace as heard. The two then quickly opened their eyes as they saw themselves in a marketplace, ridden with thieves and people dressed in strange armours and such.

"**Ah, Ardounge~**" Featherine said with a smile on her face. "**The smell of the sweet cold air, and the fine theiving all around!**"

Virgilia felt a bit cold as she looked at the thieves around the marketplace. That man who just was attacked, whipped the guard hard in the face, and whille the other guards just only looked.

"**It's **_**still**_** like this, and you haven't done a thing about the situation?**" she scolded one of the guards. The guard just gave a sigh.

"**We tried every single possible thing.**" he said. "**...but it just never worked. So we've decided to stop caring and just accept our fate.**"

"**Pitiful, but I do see you make a point, somewhat.**"

Featherine then decided to move along looking as some players teleporting towards the marketplace glaring at her, and her skirt, robe, everything.

"**Woah! Cool armour and horns!**" one said with a giant smile. This man, looked around age 32, had a beard, a helmet with spikes on it, and some armour that looked like simple dragon armour, with a Dragon Defender and a Godsword. He looked pretty skilled. "**Where did you get it?**"

Featherine raised a brow as she was asked this. Soon, there was a few people swarming Virgilia as well, but mostly Feathreine. Featherine gave a laugh. "**Oh this?~**" she said as she held up her cane. "**And this? I've got this from-**"

One adventurer then responded, "**Xuan, a guy who runs an exotic wares shop.**" he said. "**Now go look for it.**"

He then dragged her and Virgilia with his clan away from the crowd and got them out of the city, away from them all. Eventually, they reached past Northern Ardounge.

"**Thank you so much.**" Virgilia said with a smile with her slightly closed eyes. "**I usually get overwhelemed when people asked me too many questions.**"

"**N'problem.**" he said looking back. "**Adventurers can get pretty annoying.**" One of his friends then glared at Virgilia and her hat.

"**Your lucky you ain't in the Wilderness.**" he said with a smirk. This man wore a Statius Helmet, so it was quite hard to determin if he was smiling or not, but by the looks of his eyes he was. "**I would of killed you for that hat...**"

Viriglia then trembled. She remembered the Wilderness, and the time she nearly got killed by a clan who ambushed her. The Statius armour helmed guy then laughed. "**Hahahaha! Just kiddin'. But really, be careful up there**"

Looking at the two who saved them, Virgilia then asked, "**Who are you two?**" The first one with the spikes on his helm then revealed his name.

"**My name is Harold D. Bradworth. I'm an expert monster killer and a merchant who trades my loot with others.**"

The other guy then took off his Statius helmet and nodded.

"**Name's Will Dee. But y'can just call me Dee. I like to kill other adventurers in the Wilderness and that's how I make my money. I was watching on some new combat styles, then I've gotten pretty bored, and left. Catched up with Harold who was just killing Dark Wizards for runes as usual...**" He then shot a glare at Harold.

"**Well It's ALOT safer to make money that way!**" he said with a groan.

"**Suuureee. Your just bein a coward.**"

As Harold turned to the rather two patient ladies, he then bowed. "**Who would you two might be?**" he said.

Virgilia then opened her mouth. "**I am Virgila, the former Golden Witch. I'm also a Zarosian Mage who has been given greater power since I had left this world to complete my training.**"

Featherine then introduced herself. "**And I am Featherine, the Witch of Theater, and the only one that the Witch of Miracles feared. Me and Virigilia were taught under the same master, so that is why we are good friends~ Well... kind of... B-but that is improving somewhat!**"

Virgilia shot a glare. However, Dee and Harold were pretty shocked.

"**Wow!**" Harold exlaimed. "**You two must be fairly skilled then!**" As he said that, Virgilia then closed her eyes. "**I bet I can stll cast Ice Barrage...**" She said as she used her cane and pointed at a Goblin who was nearby. Holding her hand out, water apeared below the Goblin and spiked up and froze, suddenly exploding, leaving the goblin shattered.

"**Oh yes... I could.**" she said smiling in acomplishment. Dee then let out a clap.

"**Bravo. Bravo. I'd like to see you do that to another adventurer.**"

Harold then gave a look at the two. "**Well anyways, we are about to go off and find something to do. Care to come along with us?**"

Virgilia then gave a smile. "**Of course. I am bored, and bordem-**"

"**-is a witch's weakness**" Featherine and Virgilia said in unison.

And soon enough, the four went off north to find something to do.

_SOOOO! Hi! I'm back with Fanfiction writing and yeah!~ Go ahad and suggest what the four should do in your review!~_


End file.
